It has been proposed to warm the body by using disposable heat pads containing exothermic materials which heat up in contact with air. In recent years, bags containing disposable heat pads have been used as cushions to sit on.
When such a bag containing disposable heat pads is used as a cushion, the disposable heat pads contained in the interior of the bag are pressed by the weight of a person sitting on the bag. Because of this, a problem arises in that the heat pads are poorly supplied with air and the heating effect becomes unsatisfactory.